femmefatalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Femme Fatales (TV series)
Femme Fatales is an anthology television series, inspired by the men's magazine of the same name, produced by and aired on Cinemax from May 13, 2011 to August 10, 2012. Each episode features an antiheroic woman, intercut with softcore pornographic scenes. Lilith (Tanit Phoenix) introduces each episode Rod Serling-style and occasionally appears within the narrative. Some characters make encore appearances in later episodes. Unlike most shows that feature porn actors, Femme Fatales features mainstream actors, such as Richard Kind, Adam Goldberg, Paul Mazursky, Ryan Bittle, Robert LaSardo, Stephen Macht, William Gregory Lee, Dean Haglund, Charlie O'Connell, Daniel Bess, Angus Scrimm, Carrie Genzel, Ellie Cornell, Neil Hopkins in season 1; and Antonio Sabato Jr., Kyle Gass, Leilani Sarelle, Chris Mulkey, Scheana Marie, John Enos III, Vivica A. Fox, Sandra McCoy, Jeffrey Combs, Robert Picardo, Ashley Hamilton, Nikki Griffin, Eric Roberts, Kate Luyben, Steve Railsback, Paul Rae, Jes Macallan, Casper Van Dien, Jeff Fahey, and Betsy Rue in season 2. Premise Women find extraordinary ways of coping with their problems, channeling their survival instincts and bringing out their inner guile. The show is inspired by and styled in the tradition of pulp stories, film noir and graphic novels, and takes place in contemporary settings. Each episode is introduced by a mysterious and enigmatic host Lilith and features different casts and storylines, some of which are intertwined. Cast and Characters * Ana Alexander as Camille Gardner * Catherine Annette as Tiffany * Rick Copp as Richard Hollis * Ellie Cornell as Detective Janet Wright * Marc Crumpton as Foster Prentiss * Kristen DeLuca as Beverly Dietrich * Christine Donlon as Violet MacReady * Madison Dylan as Alexis * Jeff Fahey as Detective McAllister * Tammy Felice as Kim * Vivica A. Fox as Dean Vera Rutledge * Nikki Griffin as Nicole Ryan * Ashley Hamilton as Devlin Grant * Stacy Stas Hurst as Jessica * Heidi James as Big Aggie * Stephen Macht as Leland Ryah * Jordan Madley as Rachel Worth * Scheana Marie as Angel Tomlin * Tanit Phoenix as Lilith * Will Poston as Rafe Daniels * Steve Railsback as Dr. Daniel Duryea * Jennifer Roa as Norma Swanson * Betsy Rue as Libra * Jasmine Waltz as Tara * Christopher Warner as Detective Brody * Kit Willesee as Lacey Rivers Episodes [[List of Femme Fatales episodes|List of Femme Fatales episodes]] Home Media Entertainment One released Femme Fatales: The Complete 1st Season in a 3-disc DVD set on January 29, 2013. The set's featurettes also included footage from Season 2, which in turn was released in a 3-disc DVD set on July 16, 2013. Soundtrack Release This digital CD contains tracks used in the show's actual soundtrack. * Femme Fatales – Soundtrack August 13, 2012 Movie Score Media References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1841108/ Femme Fatales] at IMDb *[https://www.tv.com/shows/femme-fatales/ Femme Fatales] at TV.com *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Femme_Fatales_(TV_series) Femme Fatales] at Wikipedia *Preview: Cinemax's 'Femme Fatales' at Grizzly Bomb *ITGS: Femme Fatales Creators – Mark A. Altman & Steve Kriozere (And a Season 2 Trailer!) at Grizzly Bomb *Femme Fatales S2: Sneak Preview & Interviews at Grizzly Bomb Video Category:TV series